Naruto
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Aku gembira. Gembira tiada tara. Bahagia ... Naruto? Rindu?


Naruto

.

.

.

**D**isclaimer: **N**aruto milik **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

Canon Maksa, OOC, Ngalor-ngidul.

Just For Fun

.

.

.

SEPERTI kapas yang bertebaran. Hatiku terasa lapang. Senyumku mengembangkan senang. Bibirku ranum tak tertahankan. Aku gembira. Gembira tiada tara. Bahagia. Sulit mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

Yaa, tentu saja ….

Tapi! Bukan karena dia lho, aku begitu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto, itu?" tanya Ino. Satu jam yang lalu.

Naruto?

"Dia baik."

Suka membantu orang. Nekatan. Percaya diri. Tak memikirkan diri sendiri. Tambahku dalam hati.

"Kau tak pernah cemburu?"

Cemburu? Cemburu pada siapa?

Naruto?

Aku menggeleng.

Ino pun pergi pulang duluan ke rumahnya.

Cemburu? Aku memikirkan hal itu. Ah, tak mungkinlah aku cemburu. Pada siapa? Naruto lagi.

'Tapi, bagaimana sebenarnya menurutmu Naruto itu?'

Naruto? Kalian ingin tahu menurutku, dia itu, bagaimana?

Baiklah. Aku menyerah.

Mulai dari … mulai dari, ah, ingat! Aku tidak cemburu padanya. O-k-e. Ca-tat!

Naruto. Dia baik. Sedikit bodoh—eh maksudnya agak banyakan dikit _deng_—tapi nalurinya sekarang udah mulai tajam lho-h. Ehm, ya, begitu … terus, apa lagi ya. Yaa, dia sekarang tambah dewasa. Tambah sopan. Nada suaranya dah tak se-cempreng dulu. Masih selalu bersemangat kok. Suka membantu orang. Melindungi anakanak. Membelikan permen pada anakanak. Membelikan mainan pada anakanak. Mengajak jalanjalan anakanak, eee… kebanyakan anakanaknya, yaa. Hihihi.

Dia sekarang sudah berubah banyak. Menjadi lebih baik. Lebih hebat. Lebih rendah diri. Dan lebih …

'Apa kau senang?'

A-aku.

Mak-sudnya?

'Pada Naruto, Hokage kita, apa kau senang dengan …?"

Tentu saja aku senang. Amat-amat bahagia malah. Aku juga suka dirinya, bukan, maksudku sama seperti penduduk desa menyukainya. Dia memang pribadi yang cocok untuk disukai semua orang.

Ya, dia …

'Ada masalah, denganya?'

Ti-dak. Tidak ada! Tak apaapa.

'Lalu, apa yang tak kau suka darinya?'

Yang tak kusuka?

'E-em…'

Yah, tak banyak seperti yang dulu. Aku banyak mengerti tentang dirinya semakin lama. Kala aku semakin … yah, dia, beberapa sifatnya, yang kadang-kadang membuatku jengkel. Tak sering 'sih. Saat aku terlambat makan. Dia mengomel kayak ibu-ibu komplek. Saat aku baik hati membawakannya bekal. Dia malah memberikannya pada orang lain. Ah, dia memang tak peka, yah, maksudku pada kebaikan orang lain, kadang-kadang.

Begitulah…

Tapi … di antara semua itu. Yang tak kusuka darinya adalah ketika dia terlihat bersedih. Ingat ayahnya. Ibunya. Jiraiya sensei. Neji. Juga orang-orang yang mati akibat perang ataupun misi. Aku juga ikutan sedih, saat ia sedih. Bukan, bukan karena aku ikut memahami betapa sedihnya ia. Tetapi selalu saja aku tak mengerti. Aku tak mengerti sedihnya dirinya itu sedalam apa. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana caranya membuatnya bahagia. Aku tak suka dirinya, dirinya yang sedih. Aku merasa gagal … ya, gagal sebagai sahabatnya.

'Ehm, maaf ….'

E-em, tak, tak apa-apa kok.

'O, iya, dengardengar dia tengah pergi ke Suna, apa itu benar?'

Dari mana kalian tahu itu? Kalian menguntit ya? Hahaha.

Sudah seminggu ini dia pergi. Tak memberi kabar padaku lagi. Kapan pulangnya. Dengan siapa saja perginya. Misi tentang apa. Kenapa lama sekali.

Uuuhhh ….

Ah, pasti di kantor Hokage sekarang, Shikamaru tengah menguap lebar. Tidur-tiduran. Jangan-jangan, ileran lagi. Jo-rok!

Ka-kalian tertawa?

'Ah, taktak, tak benar. O, pertanyaan terakhir deh, apa, a-apa kau rindu padanya?'

Rindu?

Pada Naruto?

Tentu saja …

Tentu saja aku sangat merindukannya!

Pergi lama. Tak pamit. Tak beritahu dengan siapa dia pergi. Tak beri kabar. Nanti pulang-pulang merajut minta maaf. Selalu …!

Begitu, begitu, dan begitu.

Dengan burung 'kan bisa. Kodok kuchiyose juga 'kan. Atau bunsinnya. Atau siapa-lah. Dia hokage sekarang. Apa 'sih yang tak bisa dia lakukan.

Dasar!

Naruto baka!

Dia pasti sedang senangsenang sekarang ini, dengan teman-temannya, dengan siapa… Ah, pasti dengan Hinata. Pergi ke penginapan berdua. Saling hadap-hadapan.

Aku tidak cemburu!

Laki-laki bodoh itu apa 'sih yang dia bisa buat rayu wanita. Paling-paling cuma berkata … itu … itu … dan itu lagi…

Besoknya lupa. Besoknya udah seperti kemarin, lagi.

Bodoh.

Idiot.

Tak peka!

A-aku … a-k-u …

Cuma, cuma khawatir dengannya. Dia ini 'kan Hokage. Pemimpin sekaligus pelindung desa Konoha. Kalau ada apa-apa padanya. Kalau dia terluka seperti dulu. Kalau dia …

Hiks.

Uuuhhh.

Hiks … hiks…

Kenapa a-ku jadi me-nangis.

Hiks …

A-ku rindu padanya. Dan… ingin menciumnya … Apa, tidak boleh?

Aku …

"Sakura-chan, aku pulang …"

'Suara ini…!'

"… eee, kemu kenapa, Sakura-chan, aku … maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud pergi tak beritahu padamu … aku hanya …"

Hiks …

Dasar!

Bodoh.

"Hanya, hanya apa, baka! Kau pergi begitu saja … tak ada kabar … tak ada pamit … tak ada … tak ada. Ka-u tahu … aku begitu cemas padamu …"

Naruto cuma cengarcengir.

Apa 'sih yang dia pikirkan itu.

Aku tak akan memaafkannya!

Dasar! Lelaki tak peka.

Idiot. Bodoh.

Tak adakah pelukan sahabat, atau ….

"Aku juga ingin menciummu, kok."

Kuyakin mataku melebar.

"A-apa?"

Tanpa berkata, Naruto menunjuk sudut ruangan. Sensor. Alat baru. Penemuan Ino. Pembaca pikiran.

Ja-jadi. Dia …?

Dari tadi …

Sudah …

"Ehm, tapi, Sakura-chan, di sini 'kan sedang banyak orang. Bagaimana kalau ditempat lain."

E-eeehhh…!

"A-apa?!"

Naruto menunjuk ke arah lain. Mereka. Mereka semua? Ada di sana? Se-sejak ka-pan?

Wajahku memanas …

Malu …

Baka!

Tak bisakah dia melindungiku!

"Aku juga rindu kamu…"

Di-dia menciumku!

Menguap sudah semua rasa kesal itu.

"… istriku."

.

.

.

[ END ]


End file.
